<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Pines by sugarandhoneytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594501">Winter Pines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea'>sugarandhoneytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christophe is a trainwreck, Gregory likes to pick on him and its great, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gregstophe oneshot, wherein Christophe is gay as hell and thinks Gregory doesn't notice his yearning.<br/>Gregory does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Pines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be a lie to call Christophe straight in any way. Especially if you've seen how he behaves around Gregory. He never could tell the other no, for when he tries Gregory gives him a few bats of his eyelashes and a smile before cooing out a "Please?" which always won Christophe over.</p><p>Damn those beautiful dark amber eyes... And that beautiful smile with the little fangs...</p><p>Christophe could hardly stand to look away from him. With the way Gregory moves so graceful and dignified one might mistake him for royalty... But Christophe knew much better. Gregory was, for lack of any term more befitting of a misotheistic view, angelic. Golden hair that mimicked sunlight; dark amber eyes that lit Christophe's heart on fire every time they met gazes; and perfect skin, soft and pale with a faint pink flush in the most optimal places.</p><p>Whenever they brushed hands together on accident while making plans for their next mission, Christophe would quickly recoil his hand like he'd been electrocuted by the soft black leather gloves on Gregory's hands. It wasn't a painful shock, Christophe would write in the journal he kept hidden from his mother, but one so pleasant that I'd grow shamelessly addicted to it if I weren't careful.</p><p>It would also be a lie to call Christophe sneaky, at least with his yearning. Gregory could quite clearly read his friend, and Gregory wasn't stupid by any means. He could see the blazing desire hidden in the way Christophe would grip his shovel whenever Gregory smiled at him, or the longing behind all of Christophe's pitiful attempts at disinterested gazes whenever Gregory would explain their plans.</p><p>No, Christophe was about as easy to read as a single word, at least for Gregory. Nobody could seem to resist him, and for a time Christophe was somewhat an exception, The eye trick always worked; Until one day Christophe had been too stubborn, and Gregory too out of patience...<br/>
Gregory had pushed Christophe against a wall and placed the tip of his sword to the frenchman's throat.</p><p>"I'm in charge here, Mole, now do your god damn job before I cut your head off!" He'd threatened...<br/>
And then Christophe was done for. That was it for any shred of hope he'd have of pretending to be a heterosexual.</p><p>Nobody can resist the more commanding side of Gregory, not even poor mole. It was all over... now Christophe saw everything. Especially those stupid form-fitting thigh high boots, god it was like Gregory was trying to kill him!</p><p>And when Gregory noticed too many of these things to be a coincidence, the longing, the extended touches, the hopelessly lovesick gazes; Gregory loved to use them against Christophe.</p><p>Now it was also a lie to say Gregory did not feel the same. But unlike Christophe, Gregory is a master of subtlety.</p><p>So Gregory would sometimes switch out the eye trick with an offer to pay christophe with a few kisses, or invite Christophe out to go star gazing alone. Just the two of them. And Gregory had snatched up the mole's heart with ease, like a hawk snatched up a defenseless mouse.</p><p>Gregory was a calculated young man, and knew how to safely play his game of Cat and Mole without having Christophe figure out that Gregory's new behaviors were a flirting method. He'd give Christophe a small taste of what could be, then release him and go back about his planning. A kiss, then suddenly he had somewhere else to be. A hug, then suddenly he needed to go get ingredients for his mothers. A hushed conversation between the two, with Christophe backed into a corner and at Gregory's nonexistent mercy, and then suddenly Gregory had other matters that needed attendance.</p><p>It drove Christophe up the fucking wall!</p><p>He needed more, he craved more, and he'd tried to stop gregory from leaving on more than one occasion. But he'd always failed to get what he wanted.</p><p>But one day, during one of their hushed conversations, Christophe gripped the lapels of Gregory's shirt.</p><p>"And just what do you think you're doing~?" Gregory mused, intrigued by this sudden change.</p><p>"Stopping you... from leaving..." Christophe muttered, staring at Gregory with hopeless want.</p><p>"Now why is that~?" Gregory inquired, a gloved hand making its way to Christophe's waist.</p><p>"I-I..." Christophe had stuttered? Yet another victory for Gregory. "I want you to stay... just a while longer..."</p><p>"Do you want me to kiss you, toffee?" Gregory murmured, leaning down just a little.</p><p>Now that was the end of it. Christophe yanked Gregory down into a desperate kiss, with Gregory giving a hushed yet triumphant chuckle at how long it had taken for Christophe to give in. When they finally broke for air, Gregory smiled oh so sweetly. An expression which melted Christophe's heart into sheer nothing.</p><p>"Next time, you can just ask me if you want a kiss~"</p><p>Gregory teased, giving Christophe a peck on the lips goodbye before hurrying off to tend to some actual matters that needed his attention. Christophe just leaned on the wall, before his weakened knees gave in, collapsing with a vocalized swoon.</p><p>God was a fucking asshole, but at least he'd gifted Christophe with Gregory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>